


horror booth

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: peaches and migs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, bio student! seungkwan, drabble lang talaga 'to pero ghorl anyare??, engineering student! mingyu, gyuboo lezzgedit, haha ambot, mentions of bb ten jongin jihoon and dahyun, not based from that gose episode, please read my opening notes para okiedokie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: natalo si seungkwan sa pustahan kaya sasamahan niya si minghao sa famous horror booth ng engineering.pro tip: kapag hindi na makayanan ang takot, halikan ang mananakot ;)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: peaches and migs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	horror booth

**Author's Note:**

> bago niyo basahin ang fic na ito, **tw: ghosts and aswang!!!**
> 
> napaaga ang halloween fic ko although the time is set this week since supposedly, university week ng uni namin ngayon. but but but expect some usage errors ng "ng" at "nang" huhu tagalog ain't my mother tongue peeps. sana ma-enjoy kayo nito! <3 

* * *

nakaupo parin si seungkwan sa sofa nila sa sala. alas singko na ng hapon ngunit gusto niyang manatili na lang sa bahay.

  
  
_ah pota._

  
  
pagsisisi ang sumasakop sa utak ngayon ni seungkwan dahil hindi niya inasahan na seseryosohin ni minghao ang biruang pustahan nila na kung sino ang mas lamang ng exam score nila sa physics ay siyang masusunod.

  
  
ngunit pinanganak yata na kalahating anghel at demonyo si minghao, dahil pinagsamantalahan niya ang kahinaan ni seungkwan.

  
  
which is anything related sa horror.

  
  
takot na takot si seungkwan sa mga multo at aswang, at nagsimula ito nang manood sila ni minghao ng shafou scare prank nung high school.

  
  
ginamit ni minghao ang pagkakataon na mas thrilling ang magiging adventure nila ni seungkwan sa pagitan ng pagpunta sa famous horror booth ng engineering.

  
  
kaya hanggang ngayon, nagplano na ang duwag na magpapanggap siyang may lag—

  
  
"tita! saan na po si boo?"

  
  
speaking of the bitchesa.

  
  
biglang bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso niya nang may dumagdag pang boses.

  
  
"tita che!!!!!!! namiss kitaa!"

  
  
_hayop ka minghao!!!_

  
  
si soonyoung lang naman ang kasama ni minghao ngayon. si soonyoung na hindi makakatulog ng mahimbing 'pag wala siyang napagtripan, be it with friends or public.

  
  
"oh, mag-ingat kayo sa eskwelahan niyo ha. gabi pa naman. kailangan na magkasama kayo palagi at uwi kayo kaagad sa dorm!" tugon ng nanay ni seungkwan bago pumasok ang dalawang _bwisita_ este best friends niyang bisita.

  
  
ngiting nakakaloko ang tumambad kay seungkwan nang tumingin siya sa dalawa niyang kaibigan.

  
  
"may lagnat ako." walang ganang bati ni seungkwan sa dalawa.

  
  
"edi go tayo sa susunod na bukas." simpleng sagot ni minghao.

  
  
hindi na umimik si seungkwan dahil ang tanga niya naman para sumubok na alug-alugin ang kaibigan.

  
  
"'wag kang mag-alala boo, hindi ka namin tatakutin!" umupo si soonyoung sa tabi at hinimas-himas ang likod ni seungkwan.

  
  
"sure kayo ha?" naninigurong tanong ni seungkwan at mangiyak ngiyak nang nakaharap nina minghao at soonyoung. hindi na sumagot ang dalawa dahil kinaladkad na siya palabas ng bahay nila.  
  
  


  
  
at kusa pa talaga siyang nagtanong sa mga traydor niyang kaibigan kanina sa bahay. cue bobbie's _ang tanga tanga lang!_

  
  
hindi na mapakali si seungkwan sa kinatatayuan niya dahil pinalala pa ang takot niya nang bigla lang sumigaw sa sindak si soonyoung RIGHT ON HIS EAR. feel niya pwede nang maghiwalay ang kaluluwa at katawan niya kanina at gustong-gusto niyang ibalibag sa inis si soonyoung sa harap ng crush nitong si jihoon from industrial engineering.

  
  
rinig na rinig niya ang tawanan sa likod at pagbabanta ni ate gurl sa ticketing area na _uy, masama ‘yang ginagawa niyo guys ha._

  
  


  
tumayo na si ate girl para mag-anunsiyo nina seungkwan. "okay guys, kayo na ang next batch!" his eyes shot up in shock nang marinig niya ang pinakamatalas na sigaw sa loob.

  
  
_puta, ayoko na mama gusto ko ng umuwi huhuhu._

  
  
"lam mo soons, narinig ko kanina na yung last part daw ang nakakakilabot." wika ni minghao habang nakaharap kay soonyoung, as if walang namamagitan na seungkwan sa kanilang dalawa. THE AUDACITY.

  
  
nanginginig na sa takot si seungkwan. "pwede mag-videokehan na lang tayo?" bigla niyang pagtanong sa dalawa.

  
  
"libre mo kami turks, jollibee at chowking ni minghao hehehe." sagot ni soonyoung na nakapamewang.  
  
  


_ah pota (2)._   
  


  
umirap si seungkwan sa pabibo niyang kaibigan. "'wag na lang."  
  
  


  
  
si minghao ay nahihimatay na sa kakatawa, si soonyoung ay super fake masyadong sumisigaw pero rak naman dahil sa reaksyon ng mga mananakot, at si seungkwan?

  
  
naluluha at nanghihina na ang mga tuhod sa takot. isama niyo rin ang nakasisindak na sigawan ni soonyoung at yung isang witch na halos pinunasan na si seungkwan ng fake blood sa alagang skincare face mask niyang mukha.

  
  
"minghao!" matalas na pagsigaw nito habang nakakalabit sa braso ng best friend.

  
  
inip na inip na si minghao dahil hindi siya makagalaw ng maayos sa mahigpit na paghawak ni seungkwan sa braso niya. "boo naman e! kulang na lang pupugutan mo ako ng kamay sa paghawak mo ngayon!" pasigaw na sagot nito habang naghahanap ng mananakot.

  
  
yes po opo, si minghao po ay naghahanap ng mananakot dahil medyo disappointed siya since more on maze design lang ang horror booth na pinasukan nila. bongga ang set-up ng area pero _ano ba_ , hanggang paghulog na lang ba ng kalansay at malalaking creepy na manika ang makakaya ng pananakot sa budget ng college of engineering?

  
  
charot daw sabi ni minghao.

  
  
hindi namalayan nina minghao at seungkwan na humiwalay sila kay soonyoung at nakapwesto sila sa nakakabulag na dilim ngayon.

  
  
magsasalita na sana si minghao nang may biglang umilaw na pula sa ilalim at bumukas ang kabaong, revealing a dead corpse na kamukha ni shafou.

  
  
sumigaw ng matalas si seungkwan at napalakas niya ang paghampas sa likod ni minghao.

  
  
natulak ni minghao ang kabaong at halos nahulog pa yung mananakot. "seungkwan puta ka! ansaket ng likod ko shet ka talaga!" inis na sigaw ng kaibigan.

  
  
sa pagharap niya kay seungkwan ay nagulat siya dahil sa mukha nito na halos basa na sa luha at pawis.

  
  
humahagulgol na si seungkwan. "boo! hoy baks 'wag ka nang umiyak!" nagpapanic na si minghao imbes na aasarin ang best friend at hinimas niya ang likuran nito, "swear talaga, sa last part na tayo next. hay nako! ikaw naman kasi eh, ang takutin mo masyado."

  
  
pinakalma niya si seungkwan na nakaupo parin sa sahig, not even minding the mananakot na nagiguilty sa ginawa nito ngayon. _sila na lang daw ang mag-aadjust._

  
  
humugot ng malalim si seungkwan habang pinapanatili niya ang sarili na kumalma. "makakasurvive ba tayo sa last, hao?" paghihikbi nito.

  
  
minghao shows him a reassuring smile. "pansin mo naman sa batch na lumabas kanina 'di ba na walang napahamak? mukhang sabog at pawisan lang?"

  
  
tumango lang si seungkwan kahit malabo ang ilaw sa kabaong.

  
  
"o sha, tumayo ka na at pro tip lang," lumapit si minghao at binulungan ang kaibigan, "sigawan mo ng nakakabingi ang mananakot sa'tin para madistract sila at makakalabas din tayo."

  
  
"pano ‘pag hindi ako makasigaw sa gulat?" nag-aalalang tanong ni seungkwan. maya-maya ay may narinig na naman silang sigawan sa kabilang maze.

“gawin mo ang lahat basta hindi lang makagalaw yung mananakot. goes na tayo bes?” inabot ni minghao ang kamay niya kay seungkwan na halos nagkandarapa na sa takot simula nung pagtapak nila sa madilim na maze. tumayo si seungkwan at nakabuntot ito palagi kay minghao.

habang maingat na naglalakad, naguguluhan si minghao dahil sa sobrang dilim ng daanan. nakahiwalay parin sa kanila si soonyoung, at si seungkwan ay halos magkahawig na sa koala sa kakakapit ng braso niya.

“saan na ‘yung kumag na ‘yon?” panimulang tanong ni minghao. “pero ‘yun lang ang last part? psh.” patuksong dagdag nito.

dahil sa nanghihinang tuhod ni seungkwan, bigla siyang nadapa sa isang paa at buti na lang sa halos death grip niya sa braso ni minghao ay nakaraos din siya at umayos sa pagtayo.

_nadapa siya sa paa._

_tanginangshetanimal, paa ‘yun ng **tao**._

“h-hao?”

nagkalaunan lang ay may naririnig na silang dumadagundong na takbuhan ng kanilang mga kasama, probably kumaripas na palabas at deadmahin na lang ang _last part_ ng horror booth.

ngunit walang kaalam-alam si seungkwan kung bakit: 1. nakikita niya na ang mukha ni minghao, 2. na bahagyang _natatakot_? alam niya na mahalang ang bituka ng best friend pero sigurado siyang may mali talaga ngayon.

“boo?” tanong nito na hindi naman nakatingin sa kanya. sinunod ni seungkwan ang pagtitig ng kaibigan at hindi siya makagalaw sa nakikita niya.

standing in front of him was one of the demonic icons, valak, with on-point na make-up which is mas sobra pang nakakakilabot dahil sa neon green contacts nito and a towering height na mas lalong nakakatakot dahil in any moment ay pwede ka nitong hihilain pabalik sa kanya kahit kumaripas ka pa for _the sake of your fucking life._

tila hindi na alam ni seungkwan kung ano ang susunod niyang gagawin dahil sa naririnig niyang sigawan sa likuran, at yung titig ng mananakot na mukhang papalapit sa kanya.

_sigawan mo ng nakakabingi ang mananakot sa'tin para madistract sila at makakalabas din tayo._

hindi na nga siya makaimik, paano na sa pagsigaw?

_gawin mo ang lahat basta hindi lang makagalaw yung mananakot._

ah minghao, ‘yung mga kabalastugang ginagawa mo kay seungkwan talaga.

_pakshet, bahala na._

what he did next has unexpectedly turned as the highlight for tonight’s horror booth batch.

tinitigan niya ang nakakakilabot na mananakot habang hinablot niya ang mukha nito gamit ang nagpapawisang mga kamay papalapit sa kanya at hinalikan niya ng malupit ang labi sa halos sampung segundo.

_tanginang skin care, tanginang lip balm at tanginang sakit sa katawan, ‘pag makakalabas ako dito na buhay, i deserve a bonggang-bonggang sleeping beauty realnessa!_

_kung si sleeping beauty ay hinalikan upang mabuhay, pwes, hahalikan ko ang pakingshet na aswang ‘to para makalabas na ang batch namen!_

halos hindi na makahinga si seungkwan nang humiwalay ang labi niya sa mananakot, at hindi na nagdalawang-isip na hilain ang braso ni minghao sabay sa pagsigaw ng “tara naaaaaa!!!” hanggang sa nakikita na nila ang pamilyar na liwanag sa labas ng horror booth.

kung literal na umuwi si seungkwan sa bahay nila ngayon, tiyak na siya ang magiging hotseat din ng pamilya niya.

pero pinagpala siya dahil nagdo-dorm lang si soonyoung at magsisleep over siya kasama rin si minghao dito sa medyo spacey na kwarto.

“hoy, kala mo ikaw lang ‘yung ‘di makapaniwala sa ginawa mo kanina? andami kaya namin!” bulalas ni minghao na nakaupo sa harapan niya.

tumawa ng malakas si soonyoung habang may dalang baso ng tubig. “shet hao, sino bang mag-aakala na ‘yung pinakatakutin sa atin ‘yung sumalba sa batch natin?”

napahilamos sa mukha si seungkwan at humilata sa sahig. “bes, animal niyo talaga. hao alam mo naman na biruan lang talaga yung pustahan eh!”

akma na sanang magsalita si hao nang bumukas ng bonggang-bongga ang pintuan sa kwarto ni soonyoung, revealing jun na naka-ootd at mukhang may baong cheka.

“wassup mga slapsoil!!!!!” nag mala-oble ito at bigla lang nagbago ang expression sa pag-upo niya sa sahig.

“sa’n ka galing?” tanong ni minghao na nakahiga sa bunk-bed ni soonyoung.

“sa engineering—hoy,” nanlaki agad ang mga mata nito, “narinig niyo ang cheka baks?”

“na?” magkasabay na tanong nina soonyoung at minghao.

“hoy, check niyo rin ang twitter niyo ‘no!” panimula ni jun. sumandal ito sa paanan ng kama at nilapit ang mukha sa dalawa, alam niyo naman siguro that _sismars i have cheka_ look ‘di ba? ~~‘pag chismosa ka alam niyo ito haha~~.

“kanina kasi, pagbaba ko galing sa 3rd floor, may narinig akong cheka na may humalik daw kay valak tapos shet baks! alam ko na alisto ang mga tenga ko kanina sa pakikinig nila at alam niyo ba _!!!_ kulang na lang at magstraddle daw yung humalik sa kanya para dagdag intense!” walang kumpay ang pagsasalaysay ng kaibigan nila with matching dramatic pang pagsasadula.

nang matapos ang pagsasalaysay ni jun ay sumigaw si seungkwan, dahilan sa paggulat ni jun. hindi nito napansin kaagad si seungkwan dahil lumiligid-ligid na ang kaibigan sa sahig.  
  


  
"hi boo! andito ka pala, homaygad ka—narinig mo ‘diba yung kwento ko bago lang?" tanong ni jun na inosenteng nakangiti kay seungkwan.  
  


  
sinamaan ng tingin ni seungkwan ang bakla. " _wala, wala!_ malamang, sino bang hindi sisigaw kung ikaw yung napagchismisan?" taas na boses sa pagsagot ni seungkwan.  
  


  
pumipigil sina minghao at soonyoung sa pagtawa dahil sa reaksyon ni jun.  
  
  


hindi naman slow ang pick-up ni jun sa context, pero ayun nga, mukhang naguguluhan parin sa nasabi ng kaibigan.  
  
  


at sa pagsabog ng mga nakakalokong halakhak nina soonyoung at minghao ay tila nagets agad ni jun ang point ni seungkwan.  
  
  


ngunit napanganga rin si jun dahil _seungkwan? horror booth?_  
  


  
"baks, sure ka sa sinasabi mo?" nagtatakang tanong ni jun at pagkatapos, tilang may pagclutch pa ng lakas sa halakhak nina minghao at soonyoung.

  
  
"oo na nga sabi e!" seungkwan lied flat on the cold floor at binabalewala na lang ang tuksuhan ng mga kasama niya kanina sa horror booth.  
  
  


ginusto man ni jun makisali sa tawanan ng mga kaibigan, naging seryoso naman itong umupo sa tabi ni seungkwan na nakahilata parin sa sahig.  
  
  


"baks, ano ang feeling?" tanong nito sa katabi.  
  
  


hinarap ni seungkwan si jun at mukhang mangiyak ngiyak na naman dahil sa nangyari kanina. "malamang weird." singhot nito, "pero in fairness, di ko alam kung dahil ba sa lip balm ko basta magaspang na malambot yung labi niya."  
  
  


_sino bang hindi mapigilang kumantyaw kung detailed ang paglalarawan mo sa labi ng mananakot kung **takot ka nga talaga**?_   
  
  


"huy," wika ni soonyoung habang tinapik-tapik ang pisngi sa kakatawa, "ang sakit na ng tiyan ko sa'yo gaga ka!"  
  
  


  
  
  


siguro hindi parin makagalaw si mingyu dahil sa lamig ng aircon sa avr ng engineering, o dahil sa nangyari sa kanya kanina sa horror booth.  
  
  


nananatiling sariwa sa isipan niya kung paano siya hinalikan ng cutiepie na may smudge ng fake blood sa matambok na pisngi nito, probably sinunggaban yun ni dahyun since siya ang in-assign bilang witch. nagkatitigan sila for like _5 seconds?_ _lol ampota ang hanep ni paps!_

  
  
at naisip niya rin how weird his first kiss was, which happened tonight.  
  
  


'pag nalaman 'to ng mga fangirls niya sa buong existence niya dito sa earth, imagine how hard they're seething their teeth right now. _hindi kayo si seungkwan so chupe!_  
  
  


nang umalis ng tuluyan ang cutiepie kasama ang katropa niya—which he thought naman, napahawak siya sa labi niya at naging madulas ang daliri niya.  
  
  


_amoy strawberry._ _  
  
  
_

"duuuuude—ay yawa," someone slammed the door open, revealing seungcheol na parang naaaliw ngunit nabigla sa nakita niya kaya napaatras saglit. hindi parin nakahilamos si mingyu sa valak make-up niya, at tila wala na yata siyang plano para magbihis.

he couldn’t blame seungcheol anyway, dahil nagulat din siya sa sarili nang matapos ang pagmake-up ni ten sa kanya this morning. kuha naman niya ang reaksyon ng iba na muntik nang mahiwalayan ng kaluluwa kanina.

“dude, talk of the twitter ka na tonight. nagkataon na yung batch na kasama ng ka-momol mo ay active sa sns.” pag-uulat ni seungcheol sa kanya, ngunit hindi pinansin ni mingyu dahil _he got so many thoughts_.

“cheol, ngayon lang ‘diba ang toka ko ngayon? tangina, nakakapagod pala gawin ‘to.” walang sigla niyang wika.

aminin man ni mingyu na may nangyaring plot twist sa pananakot niya kanina, but all in all, pagod na pagod talaga siya at kailangan niya nang matulog para masimulan niya na ang bring home activity na binigay ng propesor nila sa hvac simula bukas.

ang kj ‘diba. gigil niyo siya ihh, kasi kung walang humadlang na academic works sa kanya ngayon, tiyak na nakababad ang batak niyang katawan under the scorching heat of the sun para sa volleyball men ng college nila within five days. _ay ahihihi charot!_

“let me guess. si prof jung?”

tumango si mingyu.

nagdadalawang-isip pa si seungcheol kung aakbayan niya ba si mingyu o hindi. _ang awkward naman kasi na demonyo ang barkada mo._ “nakita ko yung listahan sa participants ng horror booth sa folder ni kuya jongin mo dun sa office at sure ako na in-assign ka only today so... you’re fucking free dude. at wala nang hahalik sa iyo.” dagdag nitong asar na pagtawa.

sinamaan ng tingin ni mingyu ang kaibigan at thankful siya sa pinsan niyang si kuya jongin dahil kinonsider siya for this year’s university week.

besides, babalik parin siya bukas dito sa uni upang kunin ang mga printouts ng original psychrometric charts niyang hiniram ni jaehyun na busy ngayon sa pagpapractice ng cultural dance.

seungkwan deserves a longer beauty sleep; seungkwan deserves a whole day tulog _tuldok, katapusan, periodt_ pero, naging side-kick cheerer lang naman siya ngayon sa college of engineering. _he definitely didn’t sign-up for this_. ang init pa masyado, plus he is gutom for the _love of god._

_animal ka talaga forever, soonyoung_.

naging traydor pa siya sa sariling college niya.

kasalukuyang nakatayo si seungkwan sa tabi ni soonyoung, at halos nabibingi na ang ibang fangirls ng soccer team sa engineering dahil full-force ang maingay niyang best friend sa pagchi-cheer sa crush nitong si jihoon na super focused sa bola na inaagaw ngayon ng kalaban.

napabuntong hininga si seungkwan sa best friend niya at iniwan siya dahil gutom na gutom na raw siya.

wala naman siyang plano kung sasamahan niya parin si soonyoung sa pagchi-cheer dahil _wala siyang crush sa engineering._ he got it na dinadapuan ang nasabing college sa mga papi at naging suki rin sa university files, pero _wala talaga_ eh. kaya nagsimula na siyang maglakad patungo sa mga food stalls dahil kailangan niya ng food, _dahil mabubusog ba siya sa pagtitipon-tipon ng mga gwapo ngayon sa field?_ nakuha niya lang ay powder of dust. ampota.

at dahil lablab siya ng mommy che niya, sulit ang binigay na pera sa kanya ngayon kaya mag-leylam siya!

bumili muna si seungkwan ng milo sa kabilang tindahan, dahil medyo mahaba-haba ang pila sa leylam, at pagkatapos ay nagsimula na siyang pumila.

“hi, may smaller bills ka for five hundred?”

napatalon si seungkwan sa gulat nang marinig niya ang boses. it was masculine, with friendly approach.

ngunit nang lumingon siya sa direksyon ng boses ay hindi niya namalayan na mabitawan ang hawak niyang milo.

_shit, ang gwapo. like... gwapong-gwapo._

standing behind him is a matangkad _(na mapapakanta ka ng he’s so tall, and handsome as hell)_ , moreno, at higit sa lahat, mabango na human specie.

_ohmygod, mama ru._

“n-nagtatanong ka ba s-sakin?” nauutal na tanong ni seungkwan kasi ang hirap i-decipher na may magtatanong sa kanya na may ganitong taglay ng kagwapuhan.

the taller laughs light-heartedly at nanghihina na ang tuhod ni seungkwan. _medic! may bakla, nagmamalfunction kasi may kausap na adonis._ “of course. ikaw lang yung approachable dito kasi, unlike sa nakapalibot sa’tin.”

should he take that as a compliment?

_ah basta, may kausap akong gwapo ngayon._

“ganon ba? um, meron naman, kakabili ko lang din ng milo—ay pakshet.”

napatingin din si mingyu sa baba kung saan kumalat ang nabitawan na milo ni seungkwan. “ay, sorry pala ha, ‘di ko sinadyang gulatin ka.”

“okay lang.” tipid na sagot ni seungkwan.

kilala siya bilang patron leader ng mga hopeless romantic na tumatambay sa kissasian upang manood ng typical romantic na kdramas pero ibang klaseng scenario ang na-experience niya ngayon dahil: literal talagang nangyayari sa kanya, mas gwapo ang _leading man_ niya kumpara sa napanood niyang k-drama, at sa mainit na lugar sa pilipinas ang setting.

but things could really turn out differently nga lalo na ‘pag first time mong ma-experience.

ang ganitong situation.

na may literal na kausap kang gwapo.

_iba naisip niyo, ‘no? huy kayo. in this fic walang green thoughts!_

kumain lang naman ng lunch si mingyu at seungkwan kasi nilibre lang naman ni mingyu si seungkwan ng leylam rice at shawarma. gumala lang naman si mingyu at seungkwan sa buong campus kasi gusto lang makausap ni mingyu si seungkwan dahil _ang cute niya raw masyado na gusto niyang ibulsa ang maliit upang wala na siyang kaagaw_.

kakaikot lang nila galing library at ‘di na keri ni seungkwan ang bumabagabag sa isipan niya.

tumingala siya kay mingyu na busy parin sa paglalakad.

“uy, mingyu... mawalang galang lang ha pero... may interaction ba tayo before?” dahan-dahan na pagtanong ni seungkwan as a courtesy sa pagiging mabait ng katabi.

huminto sa paglalakad si mingyu at hinarap si seungkwan. “oo, and it was wild.”

hindi makagalaw si seungkwan sa pwesto niya kasi _what?_

_wild?_

_mama, hindi naman siya yung tipo na 24/7 gumagala. paano siyang magkaroon ng wild moment at isa pa, sa isang gwapo?_

nanlaki ang mga mata ni seungkwan at agad itong napansin ni mingyu. “no!” kinaway niya ang kamay niya as if _iba yata ang naisip ni seungkwan_ , “i mean it’s a rare kind of interaction. sorry for misusing the word, kaya nag-engineering ‘di ba _hahah_.” umiwas ito ng tingin kay seungkwan kahit nakahagikhik itong nagsasalita.

inilagay ni seungkwan ang kamay niya sa dibdib kasi parang ang bilis naman yata. hephep ganern.

“kailan naman tayo nag-usap?” tanong ni seungkwan.

“hindi tayo nag-usap, but! i’ll give you a hint. monday night.” ngiting hamon ni mingyu kay seungkwan.

napaisip tuloy si seungkwan. monday night, nasa horror booth sila.

“ah! horror booth?”

“yes, but be specific pa.”

as much as seungkwan wanted to recall kung kailan silang nag-interact ni mingyu, binasura niya na yung mga worst moments niya sa sinumpang lugar na ‘yon.

except nang may hinalikan siyang mananakot.

“ka-batch ba kita that time?” tanong ni seungkwan na may halong kaba kasi may nararamdaman siyang kakaiba.

_at hindi yung anytime magtatransform ang katabi niya into someone that would be his worst living nightmare._

“no, but i’m at the last part ng horror booth.” nakangiti na si mingyu sa kanya—it’s neither teasing nor nanloloko; it was purely genuine na mukha siyang puppy golden retriever na nakangisi.

_holy shiet, mama ru._

seungkwan tries his best to recall the tiniest bits of his memory sa horror both until he realized something.

_ano?!?!_

napaatras si seungkwan sa gulat. agad namang napalitan ng takot at hiya, kaya gusto niyang kumaripas palayo sa matangkad.

_the height; the maderfaken towering height na parang boom crane._

akma na sanang lalayo si seungkwan sa kanya nang hinawakan kaagad ni mingyu ang malambot niyang kamay.

_cue minnie’s owhrmygawrrd~_

“mingyu, look...” humugot ng hininga si seungkwan, “sorry talaga na ginawa ko sa iyo yun kasi takot talaga ako sa mga ganung bagay at pinilit lang ako ng mga best friends ko para—“

“kung sa tingin mo ay gaganti ako sa ginawa mo, na pahiyain kita, seungkwan, hindi ko gawi ‘yan.” mingyu adjusts his eye-level to seungkwan so he could feel how sincere and honest he is. “but, i’m gonna ask permission if you want to work this out?” dagdag nito.

natameme naman ang bida natin for a reason na daig pa sa k-drama ang bilis ni mingyu para kilalanin siya.

“h-huy—“

“hindi naman sa nangungumpilit pero you’re too irresistible to forget. who knows, we may click.” dagdag ni mingyu sabay pagtitig kay seungkwan.

bigla namang nanghihina ang tuhod ni seungkwan. gusto niyang sumagot pero parang mas malala pa yata ang nangyayari sa kanya ngayon compared nung monday night.

ngunit totoo yata ang kasabihan ng iba na may ibabangis talaga ang taga-engineering dahil hindi niya inasahang madadapa sa kalsada brought by a hurricane named mingyu.

“or, if gusto mo na gaganti ako sa ginawa mo, i can do it naman. we could make it steamier and longer, as well.”

at this moment, nakatatak sa utak ni seungkwan na daig pa ni boy abunda si soonyoung sa kanya pag-uwi sa bahay, at dahil laking sawsawero ang barkada niya, mahaba-haba ang magiging usapan ng _kapisanan ng mga chismosa gc_ mamayang gabi.

pero, _as if i care? the grasya is in front, ambobo mo naman kung pakipot ka pa!_

**Author's Note:**

> natapos niyo 'tong basahin? well, congrats! haha.
> 
> to manman and rubs, thank you sa mga suggestions niyo!


End file.
